


If I'm Too Much to Carry Just Put Me Down Gently

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Series: Rain in Spain [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Forced Oral, Gang Rape, Multi, Other, Racist Language, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, hurt!danny like whoa, yay for evil plot bunnies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Danny…Danny was…he was raped.”<br/>Steve said it out loud for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower Discovery

** Untitled **

** By: Little Joe’s Stalker **

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are being used without permission from their owners nor are they being used for profit.

* * *

 

** Chapter One:  Shower Discovery **

“Hello? Danno, time for work!”

The shower was running. Steve McGarrett could hear it in the doorway. He went inside and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Danny, I’m here. Are you almost done in there?”

There was no answer. Steve knocked again.

“Can you hear me? Did you drown in there? Danno? Danny!”

Growing concerned, Steve jimmied the door open and went inside. Pulling back the shower curtain, he found his partner, Danny Williams, curled up in the shower, knees drawn level to his chest, blue eyes staring blankly ahead. Danny was shaking slightly and his skin was covered in gooseflesh.

“Danny, it’s me, Steve. Danny? Danno? Danny!”

He laid a hand upon one of Danny’s clammy and damp shoulders, but there was no response. He turned off the icy water and noticed a scrub brush lying upon its side on top of the shower drain. He belatedly realized the other man’s arms legs and chest were red and raw. Steve felt his stomach drop lower into his gut. _No! Not Danny!_ Was all his brain could think of. Numbly, Steve extricated an unresisting Danny out of the shower, wrapped him in a towel and carried him to the living room/bedroom. Steve called the squad room.

“Chin? Steve. I need you to get HPD to Danno’s place.”

He hesitated before adding, “make sure they have someone from Special Victims Squad.”

“Why? What’s happened?” asked Chin.

“I’ll fill you and Kono in later,” replied Steve, “just do it. Please.”

A small hint of desperation bled into Steve’s voice at the end.

“Right away.”

* * *

 

Steve decided to investigate the apartment while he waited for HPD to arrive. Nothing looked out of place in the front room, unless you counted the small pile of clothes by the door, still slightly damp from the rain the night before. Steve approached the bathroom again. He hadn’t taken a good look inside earlier. He’d been too worried about his partner. Everything looked normal; no evidence of a grown man having some kind of mental breakdown in there. Steve went on into the small kitchen area, but it looked the same as it always did. Whatever had happened to Danny had obviously taken place elsewhere.

Steve returned to where he left Danny on the pull-out. He didn’t appear to have noticed the change in location, though he had at least, stopped shaking.

After what felt like several hours, but in reality was maybe half an hour at most, the Honolulu Police arrived. Steve filled them in on everything he knew, which, admittedly, was very little. He called Chin again and told him and Kono to meet him at the hospital.

* * *

 

At the hospital, the staff, as well as the HPD cops that followed, complained about the lack of physical evidence. Danny had apparently washed most of the evidence off in the shower. Steve understood their frustration, but in fairness, Danny had clearly not been in a normal state of mind at the time. He knew how important that kind of evidence was. Steve couldn’t really blame him for the shower. They had still swabbed his mouth, just in case and scraped under his fingernails.

* * *

 

Steve was in the hospital cafeteria, staring at a cup of coffee. The white ceramic mug was chipped at the top.

“Steve.”

Steve looked up, startled, at the voice. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakua were standing in front of him, worry and confusion clear on their faces.

“What’s going on? Where’s Danny?”

“The doctors are looking him over. They told me to get coffee.”

He gave a glance to the cold liquid in the chipped mug.

“You told me to call Special Victims,” said Chin, uneasily.

Steve nodded.

“Danny…Danny was…he was raped.”

Steve said it out loud for the first time that day.

Chin was quiet with a look that suggested he had contemplated that very idea, but hadn’t wanted to believe it without Steve’s confirmation.

“Can we see him?” Kono asked.

“He’s been catatonic all morning, but I don’t see why not,” Steve replied, rising from his chair.

* * *

 

They went to Danny’s room. Chin and Kono went inside, while Steve stood in the doorway as the doctor chattered to him. He only vaguely paid attention. He couldn’t take his eyes off the tableau in front of him. Finally, Steve was able to join his team. Chin and Kono demanded to know what he knew. He told them how he had found Danno in the shower and his phone call to Chin and the fact that he knew Danny hadn’t been attacked in his apartment.


	2. The Story Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next

** Chapter Two: The Story Continues **

All of a sudden, Steve glanced at the wall clock in Danny’s hospital room. Grace was getting out of school soon and she was supposed to go home with Danny today! Steve had to get there and drop her back at her mom’s. Steve pulled up in front of the school. Gracie saw him and came over.

“Where’s Danno, Uncle Steve?” she asked.

Steve hesitated, not sure what to tell the small girl in front of him. Grace stared at him in concern.

“He’s in the hospital, Gracie. I’m here to take you to your mom and step-dad.”

“Why is he at the hospital?”

Steve needed just the right way to break the news to her-finally-

“There was...an _accident_ last night, Grace. Your father was hurt,” he replied.

It was more or less the truth.

“Can I see him?”

Steve thought of Danny almost comatose in his hospital bed.

"I don't think today would be a good day, Gracie."

* * *

 

Once they were settled in Steve’s car, he tried to engage in small talk, help ease Grace’s worry, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything but seeing Danno crumpled up in his shower. Finally, they arrived at the Edwards’ house.

“Steve McGarrett, I’m dropping off Grace Williams,” he told the little buzz box at the gate.

* * *

 

When Steve and Grace made it to the front steps, Rachel was waiting for them. She looked pissed.

“Where’s my ex-husband? He was supposed to take Grace today,” she fumed.

Steve decided this was a conversation they needed to have in private.

“Gracie, why don’t you go and put your bag on your bed, okay?” he asked.

Grace nodded and went inside the house. Steve looked gravely at Danny’s ex.

“What is it?” she asked, feeling the change in his demeanor.

“Rachel, about Danno…”

“What is it? Something happened to him, didn’t it? I knew this day was coming…”

Steve gave her a brief rundown of the situation.  Rachel looked horrified.

“How-how is he?” she asked, finding her voice.

“Vacant. Empty,” replied Steve, “catatonic. I should get back to the hospital. In case.”

Rachel nodded.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

When Steve returned to the hospital, he saw Chin at one of the vending machines.

“How is he?”

“The same. It’s so weird. Sometimes, I think I must be dreaming,” replied Chin.

“I can’t even imagine what he went through,” said Steve, “to put him in such a state.”

Chin nodded.

“I hear ya.”

“Where’s Kono?”

“Back at headquarters. We agreed to go in shifts,” Chin answered.

“Good plan.”

* * *

 

Steve sat at Danny’s bedside. There was still no change in his condition. Steve sighed.

“Where are you, Danno?” he murmured, staring at the expressionless face.

Of course, there was no response. Danny was far away, locked in his own mind. Steve would not leave his spot in the chair after that. Kono tried to relieve him when Chin took over at headquarters and Chin tried to get him to do a shift at the Palace later still. Steve refused both of them. He was not leaving Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, this looked alot longer in my notebook, sorry that its so short! I thought about combining some of the next chapter, but I just like how this one ends too much...


	3. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at everyone in the hospital after Danny's attack. Mostly Steve, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious where the title for this story came from, it came from this song by Drake Bell: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QzA43G2BCA

**Chapter Three: The Team**

Days passed with no signs of Danny rousing out of his catatonic-like state. Chin and Kono had finally convinced Steve to go home long enough to at least shower.

* * *

 

After Steve had washed up, he was about to turn the water off, but then decided to put it on cold and curled up in a ball like he had seen Danny. He tried to imagine what it had been like as he had retreated deep within his mind, but the only thing Steve could think of was how uncomfortable being squished like this was. He awkwardly got back on his feet, turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and threw some clothes on. He was returning to the hospital.

* * *

 

Chin and Kono were trading places at the hospital. They usually had a short chat before parting ways and this time was no exception.

“I don’t think he’s eating. He’s certainly not sleeping-or at least, not sleeping well.”

“Do you blame him? We’re close to Danny, cuz.”

“Yeah, I can only make it through the day by consuming copious amounts of coffee.”

“You’re not the only one. Trust me.”

* * *

 

Danny was sleeping. It was the only time his expression changed, even if it was only to close his eyes. Steve went out in the hall to call Chin.

“Check on HPD’s progress on the case.”

“Right.”

Chin called Steve back.

“Did you find out anything?”

“Yeah. They’re still processing the DNA evidence,” replied Chin, “no leads yet.”

* * *

 

Rachel came to the hospital while Grace was at school one day.

“Rachel.”

Steve was a little surprised to see her.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Is it so unreasonable for me to visit the father of my child while he’s in hospital?” she asked.

“No, but to be honest, I’m never really sure what to expect from you,” replied Steve.

Rachel raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh?”

“It’s just, one minute you’re trying to keep Grace away and the next, you’re a completely different person. It gets hard to predict a reaction out of you.”

“Don’t tell him I came by.”

* * *

 

Five minutes after Rachel left, she returned holding a folded piece of white paper.

“I almost forgot. Grace made this. I promised I’d drop it off.”

She handed the paper to Steve. He turned it over and saw that it was one of the girl’s homemade cards.

“I’ll put it on the table right over here,” Steve said, indicating the small end table on the opposite side of Danny’s bed by the window.

“Thank you. It means alot to her for it to be here.”

* * *

 

Alone again, Steve glanced over at Grace’s card. It really made the room look more cheery. Well, as cheery as the present circumstances would allow, at least. Steve got an idea. He was going to visit the gift shop in the lobby.

Steve soon returned with a card and a couple of mylar balloons. He added the card to the table with Grace’s card and let the balloons loose in the corner, where they drifted up to the ceiling and sat down in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. He had called Chin and Kono out in the hall before returning to the room. He’d instructed them on the gift shop plan when they arrived at the hospital for the day.

* * *

 

Kono arrived first. She had flowers.

“That’s great, Kono.”

Kono set the vase in between the two cards.

“I’ll stay here if you want to go grab some lunch,” she said, the order behind her suggestion clear.

Steve shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Well, I’m starving. I’m going down to the cafeteria and I’m bringing you back something. You might be more hungry then.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Kono was true to her word.

“Catch.”

She tossed a sandwich wrapped in plastic at him.

“Thanks, Kono.”

Steve unwrapped his sandwich and ate it in a small amount of large bites. She left Steve alone with Danny again and took up her usual post beside the door. She could hear an occasional low murmur from Steve talking to Danny. This was hard on all of them, but Steve especially. He did not want to leave that chair by Danny’s side for anything. She was surprised that he had actually went to the gift shop in the lobby. She was also impressed. At least he went _somewhere_ today. Kono was determined to find out who was responsible for ripping their ohana to pieces and make them regret doing so.

* * *

 

Kono laughed when she saw her cousin later in the day.

“Awh, how cute. You make a great couple,” she said.

“Stuffed animals are appropriate get well presents,” Chin defended himself.

“Yeah, for an eight-year old.”

* * *

 

“I brought this.”

Chin held up the plush animal for Steve’s inspection.

The corners of Steve’s mouth quirked in an almost smile.

“Put it on the table with the cards and flowers. Unless you want to tuck it in bed with Danny.”

“Uh, table’s fine,” Chin replied.

He already regretted the impulsive decision to buy the thing. Danny was probably never going to let him live it down when he returned to full awareness. At least he’d gotten Steve to smile. He’d been more serious than normal since he and Kono had first arrived at the hospital. Possibly ever since he’d found Danny in his shower. Chin found it hard to imagine himself in Steve’s shoes. Would he be just as intense if _he’d_ been the one to find Danny? Chin hoped he wouldn’t have to ever answer that.

* * *

 

“Let’s go get something to eat.”

“You go ahead. I’m fine.”

“I don’t think Danny would want you to pass out from hunger. Come with me to dinner.”

Chin tried a new tactic.

“I guess you’re right,” Steve agreed reluctantly, “but we’re eating in the cafeteria.”

“Okay.”

Just so long as Steve left the room, Chin didn’t care _where_ they ate.

* * *

 

The cafeteria was crowded. Chin and Steve managed to find a small table in a semi-quiet corner of the cafeteria.

“How you holdin’ up, brah?” Chin asked.

Steve sighed.

“Ask me when this is all over.”

“I see there’s a card from a very special little girl in Danny’s room,” said Chin, “was she here-or?”

“Rachel came by earlier and left it.”

“How’d she take it?”

“Pretty well, I guess. She seemed pretty eager to leave, though.”

Chin nodded.

“Sounded like an awkward situation.”

“A little. Mostly for her, I think.”

* * *

 

When Kono returned to the hospital, Chin told her about the trip to the cafeteria.

“You got him to leave Danny?”

“Yeah. I just played the guilt card. I told him Danny wouldn’t want him collapsing or passing out because he was neglecting his own needs while looking out for him.”

“Ooh, very sneaky,” Kono commented.

“Yeah. Not one of my proudest moments, but it got the job done.”

“Yes, it did. Thank you. And Danny thanks you, too.”

* * *

 

Mari was one of the night nurses at Hawaii Medical Center. She was long used to Five-0’s presence at the hospital, due to Detective Williams’ condition. She was making her usual rounds. Officer Kalakaua-Kono-was down the hall getting coffee at a vending machine. She entered Detective Williams’ room. She sometimes wondered what he was like, Quiet, loud, funny, smart, serious, what? Whatever he was like, he was certainly loved. You could tell by the way his team looked after him. Commander McGarrett had fallen asleep in his chair. She was glad. The man certainly needed some rest. As she was about to leave, she heard some stirring. Turning around, she saw the blond on the bed, moving his head from side to side, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He moaned slightly. She was at his side in an instant.

“Detective Williams, I’m Nurse Kona. Can you hear me?”

He moaned slightly louder than before and flailed one hand about. It hit the Commander’s hand lightly, causing the darker haired man to rouse from his slumber.

* * *

 

Steve saw Danny stirring in bed.

“Danny?”

Danny opened his eyes and stared at Steve.

He was awake.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's awake

**Chapter Four: Awake**

Steve hadn’t meant to fall asleep; it had just sort of happened without him noticing, until warm flesh brushed against the back of his hand. That had instantly woken him up. He saw Danny moving around in the bed. _Could he be-?_

“Danny?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t imagining this scene.

Danny opened his eyes and stared at Steve. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Steve? Where am I? I was just taking a shower…”

“You’re in the hospital, Danny,” Steve replied, “you were hurt. Do you remember what happened?”

Danny closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. That was good enough for Steve. He patted Danny’s hand gently.

“It’s okay, Danno. You don’t have to talk about it just now,” he said, kindly.

Danny pulled his hand away as soon as he felt Steve’s touch.

“Sorry,” he apologized, quietly.

“There’s no need to apologize,” said Steve, “I wasn’t thinking. I’m the one who needs to apologize.”

Danny shook his head.

“No. Don’t.”

A feminine throat was cleared. Steve had forgotten about the nurse in the room.

“This is all very nice. I’m very glad that you’re awake, Detective Williams, but I _do_ have to finish my work here,” she said, pleasantly.

Steve stood.

“I have to tell everyone the good news,” said Steve, “I’ll be right back, Danny.”

* * *

 

Kono looked startled when Steve came out of the room.

“Danny’s conscious.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, I’m going to call Chin and Rachel,” Steve replied.

* * *

 

“Danny’s awake.”

“Can Grace see him?”

“I’ll have to check and let you know when he’s up for visitors.”

“Please. I know she’s anxious for news. She doesn’t know what’s happened.”

“I’m sure Danno can’t wait to see his daughter, either, Rachel.”

* * *

 

After the nurse left, Steve returned to Danny’s room.

“Kono’s right outside. Do you want to say hi?”

Danny thought about it, before nodding in consent. Steve called for her. Kono stood in the doorway. Danny stared at her.

“Hi,” she said, suddenly feeling awkward now that he was awake, “I...um...got you some flowers…”

She pointed at the table where the vase of flowers sat wilting.

“They were alive when I brought them over, I swear!”

Danny turned his head to look at the table.

“I brought the balloons,” Steve added, “which are slowly losing their air. And Gracie and I got you cards.”

“Did Grace leave one of her toys behind?” Danny asked, not sure how he felt about the idea of Grace seeing him catatonic.

“No, she hasn’t been here, yet,” answered Steve.

“Chin brought the plushie,” Kono explained.

“Oh.”

“I should get back to headquarters,” said Kono, “I’m glad you’re back with us, Danny.”

“You know you can’t keep me away,” Danny replied.

“Go home, Kono. It’s late,” said Steve.

“Pot, kettle, boss,” retorted a retreating Kono.

* * *

 

“Speaking of which,” said Danny, “exactly how long have you been here, Steven?”

Steve didn’t answer right away.

“Have you even seen the inside of your house in the past two weeks?” Danny asked.

“Yes, I have,” Steve answered truthfully.

“How many times?”

“Oh, a few...it’s hard to keep track…”

“A few?”

“I had to shower _somewhere_ , Danny.”

“You’ve only been home to shower? Are you kidding me?”

“I couldn’t leave you.”

“You couldn’t-”

Danny rubbed his face.

“I appreciate your concern, I do, but I do not need a babysitter, okay?”

“But, Danny, you were-”

“I know! I know! Believe me, do I know, but right now, what I need is for you to follow your own orders, Super SEAL.”

* * *

 

Danny eventually convinced Steve to go home. Steve laid in his bed. He found sleep difficult. He just couldn’t stop worrying about his friend all alone in the hospital. What if he went catatonic again? What if he has nightmares? He needs a friend to be there when he’s scared. But Steve went home, because if he made Danny too upset, he wouldn’t be allowed back in to see him again. So, here he is, alone in his bed and worrying about his partner.

* * *

 

Steve needed to take care of himself and stop worrying about him so much. He was like a mother sometimes. Danny was just fine. Finer, if they’d hurry up and just release him already. Danny looked again at the small table where his gifts from the team sat. Grace’s handmade card. He smiled. His little monkey really liked to draw pictures. Every time they saw each other, she had a new one for him. But he’d never get tired of it. He couldn’t wait to see her. He’d need to talk to Steve about when she could visit him. He knew he just woke up, but he was feeling drowsy. He’d just shut his eyes for a minute and-

* * *

 

Bright and early the next morning, Steve was back at the hospital. He was anxious to see Danny again.

“Let me see if he’s awake, Commander McGarrett,” the nurse at the desk said, when he asked to see him.

She soon hung up the phone and allowed Steve to continue to Danny’s room.

Danny was sitting up in bed, when Steve entered. He looked up, startled, at his entrance.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Steve apologized.

“You didn’t scare me,” said Danny, “I just...got lost in thought.”

“Oh?”

Steve sat in the chair.

“Specifically trying not to think about certain recent events.”

“You can’t just forget that it ever happened,” protested Steve.

“I can try,” retorted Danny.

“What if they do this again? What if it’s some kid, huh?”

“Fine, I’ll make a freaking police report,” said Danny, “but I need some time to try and process some of this on my own first.”

Steve was agreeable to that.

* * *

 

Chin showed up soon after Steve’s arrival.

“Hey, Danny! Glad you’re up and about, brah!”

“Up, yes; about-not so much at the moment,” said Danny, “thanks by the way, for my new friend over here.”

“Don’t you start, too,” Chin groaned.

“Start what? I’m not doing anything,” protested Danny with a far too innocent smirk on his face.

“Do I have to separate you two?” asked Steve.

Danny laughed.

“We’re not five, Steven!”

“We’re adults!” added Chin, unable to help the idiotic smile that appeared on his face.

“Then, how about you act like it? This is a hospital, okay? There are sick people here.”

Danny laughed again and Steve smiled, despite his scolding tone.

 


	5. Visitations, Hijinks and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has more visitors, hijinks ensue, and he has a flashback or two.

**Chapter Five: Visitations, Hijinks and Flashbacks**

Kamekona stopped by around lunchtime. He was offended that no one had told him about Danny. After two weeks without seeing any of the Five-0 gang, he had thought something was amiss. Finally, some HPD cops had come by for shaved ice and he had gotten some information out of them.

“What did they tell you?” asked Steve.

“Jus’ that the Mainland Haole here was in a coma! I came as soon as I heard, but you look fine, brah.”

Neither men noticed Danny’s flinch at Kamekona’s description of the Jersey cop.

“Catatonic,” said Steve, “Danny was catatonic for the past two weeks, but he’s doing better now.”

“That’s a relief!”

* * *

Steve left Danny with Kamekona for company. He had a trip to make.

* * *

Steve pulled up again in front of Grace’s school, just as the last bell of the day rang.

“I’m taking you to see your father today.”

Grace’s chocolate brown eyes lit up.

“Really?”

Steve nodded.

“Really,” he promised.

* * *

Steve held Grace’s hand as they walked down the hospital corridor to Danno’s room. Grace was starting to grow nervous. He squeezed her hand comfortingly. He opened the door and let her inside first. Danny was lying curled up on his side with a blanket draped over him as he stared blankly at the floor. Kamekona was evidently long gone by now. They took their first steps into the room and Danny raised his head in startlement. He relaxed however, upon seeing that it was only him and Gracie. Danny smiled and held his arms out for his daughter. She ran to him immediately.

* * *

Grace was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He held his arms out towards her. She ran into his open arms and he held her like a lifeline. She squeezed him tight in reassurance.

“Grace,” he breathed her name and repeated it like a mantra of salvation. He buried his face into her shoulder. She smelled like sunshine, fresh air and clean laundry. He gasped once, as a flash of memory hit him. He held her tighter as he bit back a sob. Grace patted his arm reassuringly. She was his anchor. SHe kept him from going back there.

“I love you, Danno,” she said.

“I love you, too, Monkey,” he replied, with a suspicious sniffle.

Steve hovered in a corner, watching them in concern.

“Hey, Gracie, there’s a vending machine down the hall. Do you want to check it out?”

Grace looked between the two men.

“Can I?” she asked him.

He nodded.

“Knock yourself out. Go crazy,” he said.

Steve gave her some money and she ran out of the room.

 

* * *

Alone, Steve turned his sole attention upon him.

“You okay? Do I need to take Grace home?” he asked.

He shook his head in the negative.

“No...I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“You looked like you were fighting a flashback,” said Steve, “that’s not nothing, Danny.”

“It’s over. It’s done now,” he replied.

 

* * *

Grace returned with an armful of snacks and candy from the vending machine. She had a wide grin plastered to her face.

“How much money did you give her?” he asked, “look at all that stuff!”

Steve shrugged.

“Does it matter? Look how happy she is!” he answered.

Danny shook his head.

“I’m just sayin’, Rachel better come after _you_ for this-I was _not_ involved here!”

“Don’t worry,” Steve assured him, “I’ll leave your name out of it.”

Grace offered her father a chocolate bar.

“Take it, Danno,” she said.

He made a big show of inspecting the label.

“Good choice,” he commented.

Grace gave him a pleased smile.

“Do you like the card I made?”

“Do I like-what kind of question is that? I more than like it-I love the card you made,” replied Danny.

“Better than Uncle Steve’s card,” he stage whispered.

“Hey!”

Steve pretended to be hurt.

“Gracie _made_ hers. It’s from the heart,” said Danny.

“I bought mine from the heart,” replied Steve.

“It’s not the same,” said Danny.

“Be nice to Uncle Steve, Danno,” chided Grace.

“Yeah, be nice to Uncle Steve, Danno,” agreed Steve, grabbing a bag of chips from Grace’s stash.

“Hey, you’re ganging up on me! No fair!”

“Sorry, Danno,” said Grace.

She hugged Danny.

“I forgive you, Monkey,” said Danny.

 

* * *

Finally, Steve had to take Grace home to Rachel and Step-Stan. Danny was glad Steve had brought her over to see him. It had been good to see her. He felt bad that their time together had been cancelled because of what had happened to him. The day of the attack, he’d been so happy that she was coming over the next day. And then, _It_ had happened and the last thing he remembered before waking up in the hospital with Steve staring at him, was turning on the tap for the shower. Danny sighed. He was fine, now. It had happened, he freaked out about it, it was over, he was fine. Why couldn’t his brain agree?

* * *

“Why is Danno sad?”

Grace was finishing the last of her snacks.

“Everyone’s sad when they’re in the hospital,” Steve replied, “and don’t get chocolate all over my seats.”

“I’ll be careful,” promised Grace, “but I don’t think that’s it. He was sad when Mommy met Step-Stan, but it was a different sad.”

Steve didn’t know what answer to give that she would understand. Hell, _he_ still couldn’t fully understand. _How could people do things like that? Why? Why Danno? It just didn’t make sense. None of it._ So, he said nothing. Just turned on the radio.

* * *

At the Edwards’ house, Steve had to explain to Rachel about the vending machine incident. He also had to convince her that Danny had no part in that; it was all his doing. Rachel grumbled sourly about men being no better than overgrown children, before taking Grace inside the house.

* * *

Danny could feel hands all over his body; ripping buttons off his shirt, sliding his slacks down his legs.

“No!”

_Not again!_

Danny swatted at the air, trying to drive the phantom hands away from him. One of the invisible hands grabbed Danny’s hair harshly.

_“You look so pretty sucking cock, bitch.”_

_“Let’s try the other end.”_

A pair of large hands separated his cheeks.

“Danny!”

Steve had returned. The sound of his voice chased the ghosts away.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

Danny took a deep breath to steady his rattled nerves.

“It is now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
